Looking for Angels
by Achlys-chan666
Summary: Separarse de Terra y Aqua supuso un gran shock emocional para Ven, quien, desesperado, trata de encontrarles a cualquier precio. Sin embargo, la desesperación va ganando territorio en su corazón, y lentamente se va consumiendo. ¿Quién es ese ángel que le devuelve la esperanza? Song-fic. Ventus/Fuu


**Achlys: **"Mi primer song-fic. Curiosamente, la canción (Looking for Angels, de Skillet) no me gustaba demasiado. Ahora me encanta xD Espero que os guste2

* * *

-¿Dónde estoy?

_Going through this life looking for angels  
people passing by looking for angels._

Ventus se cubrió del viento con la mano, tratando de evitar inútilmente que el polvo lo cegara momentáneamente. Acababa de aterrizar en un mundo desconocido, un sitio que jamás había visto ni del que había oído hablar. Un mundo siempre iluminado por un alentador crepúsculo.

_Walk this world alone try to stay on my feet  
Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up 'cause I'm afraid to sleep._

_And open my eyes to a new day, with all new problems  
and all new pain._

Ya llevaba casi dos semanas buscando sin descanso a Terra y a Aqua, y empezaba a perder la poca esperanza que aún le quedaba. Ante él se extendían miles de mundos, infinitos, y las probabilidades de encontrar a sus amigos en uno de ellos eran casi nulas. Por no hablar del hecho de que Terra había huido y no quería ser encontrado, y que Aqua no sabía que Ven les buscaba. Lo más probable era que jamás volviera a verles.

_All the faces are filled with so much anger.  
Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger  
After all the wars, after settling the scores, at the  
break of dawn we will be deaf to the answer._

Y luego estaba el tema del Maestro Xehanort y el chico enmascarado. Ellos eran los culpables de la huida de Terra, estaba seguro de ello. ¿Pero de qué le servían ahora esos pensamientos?

De nada. Si no encontraba pronto algo de comida, o un lugar donde pasar la noche, probablemente moriría antes de dar con una señal de vida de sus amigos.

_There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding and fear.  
With eyes squinted and fists clinched we reach out for what is dear_

Incluso la ausencia de nescientes y sincorazón le otorgaba una sensación de intranquilidad. Estaba acostumbrado a la lucha, a que las criaturas de la oscuridad lo acecharan desde las sombras. El mero hecho de tener la guardia alta, de no ser capaz de respirar calmadamente y sencillamente olvidarlo todo era una agonía.

Ven avanzó, casi arrastrándose por la gruesa capa de nieve que se había formado bajo sus pies. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se marchó? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? Desde luego, no podía ser mucho más. El invierno no podía haber llegado tan pronto, ¿o quizás sí?

Apartó torpemente la escarcha posada en un banco y se tumbó sobre él. Era un buen lugar para morir.

_We want it, we want,  
we want a reason to live,  
we're on a pilgrimage._

Cerró los ojos muy lentamente, como si pusiera un gran cuidado en la operación. Involuntariamente, sonrió. Así acababan sus días, sin siquiera tener energía para realizar un sencillo hechizo Piro que le habría revitalizado al instante.

-No duermas.

_A crusade for hope  
'Cause in our hearts and minds and souls we know._

Aquella voz le hizo sacar fuerzas de la flaqueza. Con un gran esfuerzo, Ven abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una decidida mirada rubí. Se trataba de una niña cuya edad no debía llegar a los diez años. Una niña que, sin embargo, con el poder de su voz le había devuelto la esperanza.

_We need it, we need,  
we need more than this._

Aquella niña le había salvado.

_Going through this life looking for angels,  
people passing by looking for angels.  
Walking down the streets looking for angels,  
everyone I meet looking for angels._

-Eh, pequeña, no deberías estar aquí - sonrió Ven, observando a su pequeño ángel. La niña tenía el pelo plateado y corto, peinado de manera que el flequillo cubriera uno de sus ojos. A pesar de su corta edad, su mirada indicaba que era muy inteligente, atenta y observadora. El corazón de Ventus se regocijaba ante aquella mirada - ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña vaciló.

-Fuu - contestó tras una pequeña pausa.

-Yo soy Ventus.

Algo tan simple como la pequeña Fuu le había ayudado a seguir adelante, había contraído con ella deuda que probablemente jamás podría saldar, aunque la niña no lo supiera.

* * *

Seifer estaba hecho una fiera incluso después de que el chico castaño se fuera. Y era lógico, poca gente se metía con él tan abiertamente, y mucha menos se escapaba sin siquiera un rasguño. Pero aquel chico... no era uno corriente...

Habían pasado diez años desde su encuentro con Ventus, pero Fuu recordaba todos y cada uno de los detalles de ese día. El aspecto débil y demacrado del chico, sus ojos azules, su sonrisa. Ella había estado muy asustada por culpa de las historias que contaban los otros niños de Villa Crepúsculo, aunque en un principio no dejara entreverlo, ocultándose tras una máscara de impasibilidad. Así había acabado en el solar, huyendo de los fantasmas y los monstruos que habitaban en sus pesadillas.

Y ahí había cambiado su destino.

-Propongo que la próxima vez que nos lo encontremos le metamos la paliza de su vida - parloteaba Seifer, vitoreado por Rai. Ambos se volvieron a la chica - ¿Tú que opinas?

Fuu recordó los ojos del chico castaño. Esos mismos ojos la habían observado diez años atrás desde el mismo banco en el que estaba ahora sentada, con la promesa de que volvería a por ella. Y ella había seguido esperando hasta entonces.

-Inútil - murmuró y, sin dar otra explicación, se levantó y se marchó del solar, dejando perplejos a sus compañeros.

Una vez lejos de las miradas curiosas, extrajo de debajo de su camiseta aquel colgante que Ven le había dado antes de irse: una pequeña estrella verde que prometía su regreso. Cerró los ojos con cuidado y depositó un pequeño beso en el centro de la estrella, antes de esconderla de nuevo.

Quizás no quisiera admitirlo, pero sentía algo por ese chico. No miró atrás en su momento, y tampoco iba a hacerlo ahora.

_Going through this life looking for angels, _  
_people passing by looking for angels._  
_Walking down the streets looking for angels _  
_everyone I meet looking for angels._

Iba a esperar a su ángel.

* * *

**Achlys: **"Una pareja rara, lo sé, por no decir que es un crack enorme... pero estoy completamente enamorada de esos dos. No hay más que decir. La historia me ha quedado muy rara, pero comparada con el boceto que tenía en un principio es casi un milagro. Espero poder escribir más sobre ellos pronto :3

Reviews?"


End file.
